Clair vs Sadaoi
Our hosts WesleyTheFox: *pops up Randomly* What?! Huh?! Where am I- .... Oh no... Hell no not again I CAN NOT DO THIS AGAIN!!! SoM: Oh it is much to late my child..... Welcome to Thomas Cane vs Axel Drasteel two.... but this time it's their villains..... MWAHAHAHA i WesleyTheFox: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO----- Introduction SoM: We wrote one and we're back for more!! WesleyTheFox: There is no such thing as a hero without their villain SoM: Like seriously!! What hero doesn't have a villain?! WesleyTheFox: Well since our last battle ended we... well he decided it would be "awesome" to have the villains fight each other SoM: It would be awesome!!! Just think about it. Sadaoi is pissed off that her arch nemesis was killed so she goes after Thomas but Clair won't let her. She's the only one that can kill Thomas WesleyTheFox: *sighs* Whatever SoM: Yes!! Okay Everyone I'm Sword of Omens and he's WesleyThefox WesleyTheFox: And it's our hobby to analyze their weapons armor and sill to find out who would win... a death battle. Clair SoM: I'm kinda scared of doing this... WesleyTheFox: Why? SoM: Well... You know how... some characters... can... how do I say it... break the fourth wall? WesleyTheFox: Yeah? SoM: Well... Clair: How pleasant to make your acquaintance gentlemen but I'm here to make sure you don't nerf me like you did Thomas. SoM: What are you talking about devil women?! Clair: You failed to mention that Kaiser killed himself and transferred his power to Thomas which made him a lot more powerful. WesleyTheFox: *is completely speechless* SoM: That's not what happened at all!! We just wanted the fight to be fair Clair: *sighs* Enough with the chatter. Please continue... WesleyTheFox: Well... um... Thousands of years ago the gods worked together to create all of existence. Including all the other Multiverses. SoM: The gods knowing they couldn't interfere with the mortals created what they called "The Guardian" WesleyTheFox: They imbued the guardian with all their power so it could keep the multiverse safe. SoM: But they fucked up and the guardian became self aware. WesleyTheFox: Fearing what it might do the gods destroyed the guardian and locked it's spirit away for good SoM: Which once again... THEY FUCKED UP!!! WesleyTheFox: A few thousand years later the guardians spirit broke free ripping apart the multiverse and it possessed a little girl named... Clair Clair: I WASN'T A LITTLE GIRL I WAS 14!! SoM: Exactly... little girl *smirks* Clair: Fuck you... WesleyTheFox: Anyways she went to the same school as Thomas and had a HUGE crush on him. She even went as far as to stalk him. SoM: Oh my god... SHE NEEDS TO FIGHT AYONO... NOW!!! WesleyTheFox: Actually she wasn't a Yandere... she was more of a Dandere. She is extremely shy. Well was... SoM: After following Thomas who was... following Kaiser? She saw them go back in time and was amazed. She kept stalking the, until one day she accidentally traveled with them and the guardian spirit possessed her. WesleyTheFox: The guardian spirit took control of her body but not her mind. She was still in full control of herself but her personality had changed. She became sadistic, sociopathic, sinister, and down right creepy. Clair Powers Insert: => SoM: So... where do we begin with this? Clair: Weakest to strongest? WesleyTheFox: That will take hours... SoM: Hm... Clair: Hm... WesleyTheFox: Hm... Clair: How about you just list the ones I most commonly use or put them in one general category. SoM: That works! WesleyTheFox: *sighs* Here's a list. Reality Warping Time Manipulation Teleportaton Psychich Powers All knowing Timeline creation and destruction Multiverse Collision God Power Weather Manipulation Life Force Summoning Gravity Manipulation Power Scale: Planet True Guardian Power Scale: Solar System WesleyTheFox: Clair is also a master of H2H combat. being created before existence allowed her to study every fighting style known to man. She knows fighting styles lost to time as well of fighting styles of different multiverses. SoM: Damn. is there anything this bitch can't do? Clair Feats WesleyTheFox: once again Clair has MANY feats but we are only going to count the greatest feat for each category. SoM: Her greatest strength feat was the she she casually destroyed a galexy with a single punch. WesleyTheFox: While this might seem extremely OP she was only able to do this due to the fact she absorbed the gods. We are using pre absorbtion so her greatest strength feat is destroying the Kaiser Time Force HQ building with a single punch which didn't even make contact SoM: Scaling the size of the kaiser time force HQ it is at least the size of a dwarf planet and she completely wiped it out. While it is hard to scale this it would take roughly 6*10^27 Joules to destroy it... What does that mean Wesley? it's in the script but... I think you were supposed to say it.. WesleyTheFox: Hm? Damn it Lesley.... SoM: Yeah... she also blitzed the Kaiser Mech which was at least FTL WesleyTheFox: That must at least make Clair FTL+ SoM: She also survived the Erazor Blast from the god of Death. WesleyTheFox: Now while it's not confirmed to be true or not because the god of death is EXTREMELY cocky and over exaggerates his abilities, but he said the his Erazor blast was strong enough to wipe out a solar system, but comparing the size of the blast to actual Solar System explosions this attack is actually only city block level and it nearly killed her. SoM: So while she may have strength and speed she is lacking in the durability department. WesleyTheFox: Either way Clair is not someone you want to mess with. Whether she's real or not "I heard you like games... so let's play... haha... hahaha.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sadaoi SoM: We have another one... WesleyTheFox: Mhm but let's just do it. Alright? This was your idea SoM: *sighs* Yeah... WesleyTheFox: When humans started to develop weapons of mass destruction and were slowly killing the world the gods knew they had to do something. SoM: SO what better thing to do then bang a human so someone would give birth to a Demigod with the power to obliterate humanity. WesleyTheFox: Well Nergal banged a human named Sarah and eventually she gave birth to a little girl who she named Sadaoi. After she was born the gods kidnapped all of the children who were born and raised them. SoM: And the second they turned twelve they were sent into school where they would train, learn, and at the end fight to the death tournament where only the strongest gets to live. WesleyTheFox: but the kids didn't know this so they made friends with each other and Sadoai made friends with akid named Serengaite. SoM: Serenthefuck? WesleytheFox: *sigh* Serengaite was the son of Coatlicue the Aztec godess of fertility and a human man named g- SoM: HOLD THE FUCK UP! This guy... is the son of the goddess of sex? WesleyTheFox: What? Yes. I mean no! Maybe? STOP IT!!! SoM: Damn he must get some serious p**** WesleyTheFox: OMENS!!! SoM: It's okay... it's censored... but it's no wonder Sadaoi took a liking to him WesleyTheFox: ... Damn you... anyways they ended up falling in lofe with each other but then the tournament came around and guess what? Her first fight was with him. She thought they'd refuse together but Serengaite attacked her mercilessly. SoM: Sadaoi was given no choice so she ended up fighting back, but the thing about fighting the daughter of the god of war, plague, death, and disease is you're most likely going to die a horrific death. WesleyTheFox: Which he did. Now heartbroken Sadaoi mercilessly slaughtered the rest of the children in the tournament and became the champion. SoM: By the time she was seventeen she already overthrew the gods and forced them to serve her. WesleyTheFox: Typically their plan backfired, but one day Sadaoi came down to earth where she fell in love with the plants and animals. Sadly she saw how the humans were destroying everything in their path to get what they wanted so she decided to do something. SoM: She did what she was born for. Slaughtering humans. She slaughtered millions in a single day which eventually caught the attention of Axel who fought back to no avail. She left Axel for dead and took over his kingdom. WesleyTheFox: Since it was the central kingdom of theworld she had nearly complete control over the land forcing humans to stop and she continued to slaughtet until Axel returned and placed a curse on her to where the souls of everyone she killed would haunt her thoughts and plague her mind. SoM: Kinda ironic don't you think? WesleyTheFox: After that she cursed the name Axel and sought out a way to get rid of the spirits. Sadaoi Powers SoM: Mm... WesleyTheFox: Yeah... They're not powers... they're more of inherited traits but whatever SoM: Well she is like the ultimate weeaboo. WesleyTheFox: She bases all of her... *clears throat* "Powers" off of anime such as Dragon Ball Z and Naruto. SoM: Like her Final Blitz which she based off of the Final Flash. Basically she does exactly what Vegeta does but instead of focusing Ki she focuses her... eh? WesleyTheFox: Her Soul Energy. Which is something only demigods have. It allows them to use their powers as a god while maintaining their humanity. SoM: SHE ALSO HAS WINGS!!! WesleyTheFox: Yes... she kinda brutally murdered the godess of life, stole her wings and dyed them... SoM: .... I don't think I like her anymore. THat's one waifu gone WesleyTheFox: mhm... anyways she also has non ripoff attacks such as her Plague Wave which is basically just a release of an extremely deady poison gas... it's kind of like acid. SoM: Ehehehe... Farts jokes.. WesleyTheFox: Aren't funny so don't even think about it. SoM: Hmph... fine... baka... WesleyTheFox: Did you just? SoM: NOOOOO!!! WesleyTheFox: *laughs a little* Sadaoi: What's so funny? SoM and WesleyTheFox: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Sadaoi: Oh... sorry for inturrupting. *disappears* SoM: I hate them... I hate them so much... WesleyTheFox: Anyways ignoring what just happened like Clair she also has the ability to break the fourth wall at any given moment. SoM: So many powers so little time. Control of Death Control of Plague Control of Diseases Extremem H2H capabilities Heal Factor Reality Warping Time Travel Teleportation All Elements Timeline creation and destruction WesleyTheFox: Hm... less but more. SoM: Yep... WesleyTheFox: This is awkward. SoM: Yep... Sadaoi Feats SoM: mmmm.... WesleyTheFox: *sigh* (Due to laziness and depression of the "script writer" we just list them) Durability: *shrugged off a star fueled berserker punch like it was nothing* Strength: *beat the god of strength in an arm wrestling match. The god of strength is previously known to lift planets with ease* Speed: *dodged a punch from the god of speed who is FTL* "Life is beautiful... but eventually everything ends. " Pre Death Battle WesleyTheFox: Alright the combatants are set let's end this friendly feud once and for all SoM: IT'S TIME FOR A WHAT IF DEATH BATTTLLLEEEEE!!! Death Battle Sadaoi watched from a far as a strange warrior was fightin Axel. She laughed in triumph when she saw him use the star fueled berserker punch "Good... I was actually worried for a second there... Only I can kill you... you bastard...." Then she felt a dark presence and quickly turned to see Axel dead on the ground and Thomas walking away "WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!!!" She then disappeared and followed Thomas where she found the entire Kaiser Time Force doing work. She snuck around the building and eventually found Thomas. She quickly ripped his head off and laughed... Until she realized it was a dummy "Turn around and put your hands up." Sadaoi turned around and saw Thomas with the rest of the Kaiser time force pointing guns at her "Hm... clever..." "This is the Kaiser Time Force Base. It has the most advanced technology EVER. Do you really think you could just sneak around?" Sadoai started laughing then every member of the Kaiser Time force suddenly fell over dead except for Thomas. "Huh? How are you not dead... the only things that can survive that are.... You're a demigod aren't you? I could have sworn I killed you all!" "No... not a Demigod... but... I see I can't beat you... I don't know who you are but..." Suddenly the base started to shake "What's going on?" Sadaoi asked calmly "Someone is attacking the base..." *he scanned through security footage "Oh no... it's Clair...." "Who?" "The creation of the gods... she's here to kill me..." "Well it seems she's to late." Sadoai pulled out a knife and went to stab Thomas but her wrist was grabbed and she was thrown across the base. "What?!" Clair was suddenly in front of her "How dare you even TRY to kill Thomas. He's mine to kill" "We'll see about that. FIGHT!!!! Clair immediately punched Sadaoi which sent her flying a hundred miles away and was there in an instant and she kept punching until Sadaoi released nerve gas from her wings. Clair immediately backed away "So. That's how it is huh?" At that moment everything started to shake and space was changing colors. "Let's have some fun" Clair laughed. Stars around them started to explode and while she was busy dodging out of nowhere a giant meteor hit Sadaoi and sent her towards a star. Clair whistled and walked away. Suddenly a spear flew towards her at light speeds and she casually dodged. Still alive? You truly are annoying. Sadaoi appeared in front of her and kicked Clair in the face but Clair easily blocked it and punched her in the stomach which made her cough up blood. "Come on little girl. I've Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year